TOCADOS PELO DESTINO
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: HPDM. Algumas pessoas precisam de um pequeno empurrão do Destino para aceitar os verdadeiros sentimentos...


**De**: Feiticeira  
**Para**: Alis Clow  
**Título: _Tocados pelo Destino_  
Classificação**: PG - 13  
**Personagens**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Não sou boa em resumo, mas pra variar... Draco esqueceu-se de uma regra muito importante, nunca agir sem pensar muito bem antes... O culpado foi o Destino, que resolveu juntar os opostos.

* * *

**Avisos**: Sem Betagem. Desculpem os erros. Quero aproveitar e desejar à minha Amiga Oculta, um Natal Maravilhoso e um Ano Novo pleno de realizações. FELIZ NATAL!

* * *

**TOCADOS PELO DESTINO

* * *

**

Um fim de tarde, o friozinho vespertino chegando. Os alunos estavam todos aproveitando a tarde em Hogsmead. Draco observava o moreno de olhos verdes de longe. A interação dele com os dois amigos e os demais colegas de casa era invejável, mas ele nunca admitiria isso. Era irritante! Isso! Irritante. Draco se sentia mal nessas horas, quando percebia que não conseguia se livrar dessa obsessão, que o perseguia desde os onze anos. Era nessas horas, em que caía em si, que percebia quase que consciente, que aquilo não era somente uma obsessão, que sua irritação beirava o ódio e ele agia descontando toda sua raiva no seu esporte preferido: o de infernizar o moreno.

Draco está entediado, seus companheiros habituais já estão pra lá de bêbados. A cerveja amanteigada não embebeda, desde que não esteja batizada e pelo estado deles essa não era uma possibilidade remota. Não era nem uma possibilidade, era uma certeza. Draco nunca bebia do que seus colegas de casa se serviam. Ele gostava de se manter com todos os seus sentidos bem alertas, obrigado. Por isso sempre se sentava em pontos estratégicos, para ver tudo e todos. Seu lugar predileto era uma mesa num dos cantos do bar, sentado displicentemente em uma das cadeiras, os pés sobre uma outra cadeira à sua frente. Parecia distraído, mas mantinha-se ligado em tudo o que se passava à sua volta. Costuma perceber logo quando uma pessoa está interessada em alguém. Os olhos vidrados, a boca entreaberta, aquela expressão idiota no rosto... E lá estava um que se encaixava perfeitamente nesta descrição: Um Sonserino, não se lembrava do nome dele... Devia ser do terceiro ano... Mais um terceiranista apaixonado, - acompanhou o olhar do garoto – pelo Potter Cabeça Rachada! Ah, não, assim também era demais. Pelo canto dos olhos viu o garoto pedindo uma bebida, e assim que a bebida chegou à sua frente, notou-o se remexendo todo na cadeira, como se estivesse indeciso. De repente o garoto se levantou e atravessou o bar, parando em frente à mesa do trio de ouro, que o encaravam espantados. Draco viu o garoto sonserino falando com Potter, que deu um sorrisinho meio descrente, aceitando a caneca de bebida que o sonserino lhe oferecia. Aquilo era demais! Oferecer qualquer coisa para aquele cara de cicatriz idiota, em público! Draco se levantou e foi até a mesa do grifinório tomando a caneca da mão dele.

- Não seja ridículo! – Diz arrogantemente para o colega – Nós não nos misturamos com esse tipo de gente. – Draco empurrou o garoto que ainda tentou tirar a bebida de sua mão, sem deixar de fitar o moreno.

- Malfoy... – Os olhos verdes chispam com a insolência do loiro – Acho que essa caneca era pra mim... – O moreno se levanta da cadeira também, toda a atenção concentrada nos olhos cinzas que não deixam o seu rosto.

- Engano seu, sonserinos não oferecem nada a gente da sua laia a não ser que estejam sob Império... – E diante dos olhos arregalados de susto de seu colega de casa, e dos verdes irritados pela ofensa, levou a caneca aos lábios e bebeu. Tudo. Até a última gota. Olhos nos olhos, fixamente. Devolveu-a ao lugar dela, bem à frente do grifinório que o olhava profundamente irritado. E de repente, olhar naqueles olhos era profundamente incômodo. Sentia sensações por todo seu corpo, como nunca antes. Reparou em coisas no grifinório que nunca havia notado. O modo como os cantos da boca caíam levemente para baixo quando estava desgostoso. Como se inclinava levemente para frente, quando estava tenso, como se o corpo estivesse pronto a se lançar sobre quem o afrontasse, ou mesmo como o brilho no olhar se apagava, enquanto uma expressão cansada tomava seu rosto. O pior era constatar que, mais do que incomodar, aquilo o afligia.

Enquanto via as emoções claras nos olhos de seu oponente, seu coração se acelerou. Seus sentidos todos se aguçaram e a sua percepção sobre o moreno mudou completamente. Como se o visse com outros olhos. Notou que os cabelos negros e rebeldes tinham crescido mais do que se lembrava, caindo sobre os ombros desordenadamente, as pontas dos dedos formigando com a vontade insana de tocá-los, percebê-los macio ao seu toque. Percebeu o tom dourado da pele, a face levemente corada, os lábios finos e vermelhos, e por um instante imaginou o gosto que teriam. E o perfume. Ah, sim o perfume, como se o moreno tivesse dormido a noite toda no sereno. Cítrico, com um toque de madeira, que lembrava o frescor da manhã banhada em orvalho... Sentiu um arrepio em sua pele. Olhou rapidamente para seu colega de casa, parado ao seu lado, com a expressão levemente aterrorizada no rosto. Seu olhar voou para a caneca agora vazia sobre a mesa e percebeu o erro que cometera, percebeu num estalo o que acontecia consigo. Deu um passo atrás, afastando-se da mesa, antes que fizesse algo que se arrependesse. Sem uma palavra mais, saiu do Três Vassouras, estupefato por ter agido tão impulsivamente. Essa era a primeira regra que aprendera, nunca agir sem pensar, sem pesar os prós e os contras, e por algum motivo do destino a ignorara.

**oOo**

Harry desviou o olhar dos olhos prata. Um grande desgosto tomou conta de si, estava cansado daquele jogo do Malfoy, já tinha esgotado todas as possibilidades. Já revidara, já afrontara, já ofendera e também ignorara. Aquela troca de farpas, que há tempos deixara de ser uma troca para ser somente um ataque por conta do loiro, longe de o ofender só o punha exausto. De olhos baixos sentou-se, deixando-se observar pelos olhos cinzas que não se desviavam de si. Resolveu encarar e espantou-se muito ao constatar que os olhos prateados não o afrontavam, apenas o contemplavam. A expressão destes foram mudando sensivelmente, até fitarem o outro garoto que continuava paralisado no mesmo lugar, com o pavor estampado na face. Repentinamente Draco ficou muito pálido, seus olhos se arregalaram ao pousarem na caneca vazia sobre a mesa. Rony e Mione já tinham parado de conversar e também prestavam atenção na cena que se desenrolava. Ron vermelho de raiva sendo seguro por Hermione para que não pulasse sobre Malfoy e resolvesse tudo no braço. Malfoy deu um passo atrás, inseguro, e sem dizer palavra alguma se retirou. Harry voltou-se que o garoto sonserino continuava parado à sua frente, o rosto aterrorizado fixo na porta por onde saíra Malfoy. Alguma coisa estava muito errada ali.

**oOo**

Malfoy fazia o caminho de retorno ao castelo desnorteado. Ainda não podia acreditar que fora tão estúpido, beber algo oferecido por um sonserino ao TestarachadaPotter... Agora tinha que lutar contra seus instintos e desejos que o empurravam direto para os braços do grifinório.

- Maldição! – Malfoy ia praguejando pelo caminho, alheio aos olhares temerosos que o acompanhavam e afastavam-se ao ver a expressão de raiva em sua face.

Foi direto às masmorras, para o dormitório, precisava de um banho, precisava tentar tirar de seu corpo aquela sensação, aquele calor intenso que o percorria ao pensar naqueles olhos verdes. Como se já não bastasse a estranha obsessão que o acompanhava desde os onze anos, agora tinha esses desejos e esses pensamentos libidinosos ao pensar no seu maior inimigo, naquele grifinório estúpido.

Mal chegou ao dormitório e foi arrancando a roupa, o calor o incomodando, o deixando ainda mais irado, a temperatura fria das masmorras não o afetava como deveria devido ao estranho calor que o dominava. Abriu o chuveiro, deixando a água morna, quase fria e entrou sob o jato d'água, que ao invés de acalmar a sensação de calor, só fez intensificar a sensibilidade na pele que agora, além de queimar, arrepiava-se conforme ele se movia sob a água.

Malfoy estava chegando ao desespero. O que precisaria fazer para se livrar daquela agonia? Sim, por que aquela sensação o estava deixando aflito, desesperado! Pegou o sabonete e começou a esfregar-se tentando tirar da pele a estranha sensação de calor e frio alternados que o assolava. Mas não estava adiantando, por que em vez de passar, estava ficando cada vez pior. O melhor seria acabar com aquele banho que estava se revelando uma experiência traumatizante. Puxou pela toalha.

- Inferno! Que droga tinha naquela cerveja? – Malfoy acabava de descobrir mais algumas novidades. A primeira, que não dava para se enxugar com a toalha, por que a pele estava tão sensível que ardia ao menor toque, portanto teria que se secar com um feitiço. A segunda, que não conseguia pensar em mais nada sem associar com a imagem do moreno de cabelos negros e olhos verdes e isso o deixava, bem... Aceso era pouco para descrever as reações do seu corpo... – Maldito Potter!!!

**oOo**

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você deixou aquele furão albino lhe fazer aquela afronta no Três Vassouras sem reagir! – Ron estava furioso, veio de Hogsmead até o castelo falando naquilo...

- Harry tem mais juízo que você, Ron. Será que só consegue resolver as coisas assim? Não está vendo que ele está chateado...? Abra os olhos e tente enxergar o que acontece à sua volta...

- Mas Mione, eu enxergo, estou falando justamente disso, a doninha provocou, foi até a nossa mesa, afrontou o Harry e ele não fez nada!

- Ron, fica quieto. Você só está conseguindo deixar o Harry perturbado.

- Não... – Harry falou baixinho, levantando a cabeça para encarar os amigos.

- O que? Harry, o que você disse?

- Eu disse que não, Mione. Não estou perturbado, não por causa do Rony. Eu só estou cansado. Já tenho ódio o suficiente na minha vida e não preciso cultivar mais um. Cansei desse jogo de provocação do Malfoy. Quer saber, não dou a mínima se ele me odeia ou não, mas não quero mais participar dessa troca de desaforos e ofensas que ele faz todas as vezes que nos encontramos. Por isso vou evitá-lo o máximo que eu puder.

- Mas Harry, isso é impossível, não dá para evitá-lo...

- Chega, Ron. Cansei e não quero mais isso pra mim, vou fazer de conta que ele não existe. Vou evitar, ignorar, fazer tudo o que eu puder para que ele não consiga mais me abalar.

Sentaram-se à mesa para o jantar. Aos poucos os alunos iam chegando, e o barulho, as risadas, o movimento no salão iam aumentando. Hermione não desviava a atenção de seu amigo, notando o quanto ele estava cabisbaixo ultimamente.

Draco entrou no salão, indo direto para o seu lugar à mesa, atordoado pela comichão que lhe irritava a pele, uma sensação que o inquietava. Sentou-se e ao levantar o rosto ele o viu. Na outra mesa. Os olhos baixos, a expressão abatida, estranhamente seu coração ficou aflito. A urgência em seu corpo aumentou ainda mais, conseqüentemente a irritação também. Ele estava em ebulição, não conseguia entender a contradição dentro de si. Era tudo misturado. Já não era só uma obsessão, era mais do que isso agora. Uma ânsia, um furor, que o deixava envergonhado de si mesmo. Cada vez que olhava para ele, a visão o tentava, o instigava, e isso contrariava tudo o que ele era, tudo o que ele esperava de si mesmo, deixava-o desnorteado. Ele apreciava aquela imagem, a achava bela, os cabelos desordenados roçando os ombros, os olhos verdes límpidos, sinceros, os lábios finos e vermelhos, constantemente umedecidos pela língua rosada... E seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Baixou os olhos para o seu prato, o rosto afogueado pela humilhação, pela raiva, já não sabia mais... Não tinha mais vontade alguma de comer, perdera o apetite. Empurrou o prato, levantando-se e afastando-se da mesa. Era melhor sair dali, ir para o jardim, caminhar, talvez o ar frio da noite o acalmasse ou diminuísse o ardor na sua pele, talvez o fizesse cair em si e lhe devolvesse um pouco de sua dignidade, já que não sabia onde a havia perdido.

**oOo**

Harry estava inquieto. A comida não tinha mais o mesmo sabor para ele. Olhava o seu prato e não tinha prazer em comer. Sentiu um toque gentil em sua mão, era Hermione que o observava.

- Harry...?

Ele estava muito perturbado e não sabia com o quê ou por quê. Por puro hábito procurou pelos cabelos platinados, pelos olhos cinzentos e encontrou-os, absortos, ensimesmados. Eles o fitavam, mas não o viam realmente, era como se ele estivesse perdido em pensamentos. A carícia leve em sua mão chamou sua atenção mais uma vez.

- Estou bem Mione... De verdade. – completou ao vê-la preocupada – Estou só um pouco alterado, mas isso vai passar, eu sei que vai. – Afastou-se a alguns passos – Preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, encontro vocês depois, na torre.

Saiu do salão, saiu do castelo, saiu para a noite escura, sem lua. Andava sem rumo, olhando para o chão sem realmente ver onde pisava. Até tropeçar e ir ao chão. A queda foi suavizada pela grama alta. Virou-se de costas. O céu límpido do clima frio lotado de estrelas. Deixou-se ficar ali por um tempo, apenas apreciando o céu, era tão bonito... Fechou os olhos memorizando a visão daqueles pontos brilhantes, o frio da noite entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos.

O toque quente e leve nos seus lábios era um sonho, um sonho bom e acolhedor. Um sonho do qual ele não queria acordar. Não abriu os olhos, deixou-se envolver pelo perfume delicioso e discreto, deixou-se levar pela sensação que o fascinava. Sentiu o leve roçar de dedos no seu pescoço, delicado, amável. Gesto que provocava nele contentamento, alegria. Deixou-se ser tocado, não estava acostumado e era tão bom... Quase um carinho, confortava seu coração, acalentava sua alma. Entreabriu os lábios, deixou-se invadir pela língua macia, era como se fosse chegar finalmente ao seu lugar de direito, como se tudo estivesse se encaixando no lugar certo...

De repente o frio o atingiu, lancinante. Ouviu os passos que se afastavam apressados e abriu os olhos. Nada indicava que alguém tinha estado ali de verdade, seus lábios formigavam, com saudade do toque doce e gentil, seu corpo reclamava a falta das mãos suaves, seu coração ainda estava acelerado. A grama sob ele, as estrelas acima, a escuridão o envolvia. Sentiu-se sozinho mais uma vez, não pertencia a ninguém, a lugar nenhum. Não tinha para onde ir ou para onde voltar.

**oOo**

Draco estava atônito. Ainda não acreditava na sua audácia. Como ele fora capaz? Ele beijara... Tocara... Em Potter! E incrivelmente a sensação ruim que o incomodava passara. Evaporara. Simples assim. Tudo sumira num instante, ficou apenas prazer, contentamento, satisfação.

Estava sentado lá fora, no frio, na escuridão, incomodado com a sensação que irritava a sua pele, que queimava, que ardia, que nada fazia melhorar. Seus olhos captaram a figura que andava no escuro alheatoriamente, sem saber para onde estava indo. Viu quando ele tropeçou e se esforçou para resistir ao ímpeto de tentar segurá-lo, de não deixá-lo cair. Seu corpo reagiu àquela visão, a sensação na pele pareceu ficar mais forte, mesmo não querendo, mesmo se sentindo miserável por não conseguir resistir aos impulsos de chegar perto dele, ele se aproximou. E vê-lo ali relaxado sobre a grama, de olhos fechados, mexeu com algo dentro dele. Não percebeu que se ajoelhou ao seu lado, nem que aproximou os dedos da pele dele, nem que aproximou a boca dos lábios dele... Só consciente do sentimento de paz e calma que o dominou. Concentrado somente na felicidade avassaladora que se apoderou de seu ser. Perdeu toda a noção de realidade, e aí sim se assustou, muito!

_Deuses! Ele é... Perfeito... Poderia ficar assim pra sempre. Mas, mas... Isto não deveria estar acontecendo... Por Merlin, ele é Harry Potter! Que eu desprezo, odeio... Odeio...? Não sei... Eu não posso... Eu... Não quero..._ – Separou os lábios dos dele, com relutância. Em um salto estava de pé, saiu apressado, fugindo de si mesmo, fugindo do que sentia.

**oOo**

Manhã de domingo, acordar mais tarde, tomar café da manhã calmamente, sem pressa... Sinônimo de bem estar, disposição, descontração, certo? Errado! Não para Harry Potter! Por que para ele nada poderia ser normal? Além de toda chateação da véspera e daquela fantasia no jardim, ainda sonhara boa parte da noite com um vulto sem corpo, sem rosto, mas com um beijo e um toque que o deixara em fogo. Acordara durante a madrugada, excitado, o espírito agitado, não conseguira dormir direito o resto da noite. Passara o tempo todo virando de um lado para o outro, cochilando em pequenos intervalos, e o resultado estava estampado em seu rosto: enormes olheiras, o rosto pálido, o corpo moído. Ainda teria treino de Quadribol e não sabia se iria agüentar. Nem percebeu que era observado.

A tarde estava fria, apesar do sol. Se os jogadores não queriam estar ali, no frio que fazia, imaginem só os torcedores, que costumavam acompanhar todos os treinos. Então as arquibancadas estavam vazias enquanto se desenrolava o treino da Grifinória, apenas uma cabecinha loira presente, mas estrategicamente escondida. Ele observava com admiração a destreza e a técnica do apanhador. Só agora, que o ódio parecia ter dado lugar a algo diferente, e apesar de estar ciente que é efeito do que quer que tenha bebido, conseguia admitir pra si mesmo que gostaria de jogar como ele. – _Nota mental: lançar uma cruciatus naquele maldito terceiranista, se conseguir lembrar-me do rosto dele..._

Draco assiste o final do treino e espera que os jogadores deixem o campo e se dirijam ao vestiário, mas como sempre o moreno fica por mais alguns minutos, apenas curtindo a sensação de voar ao pôr do sol. – _Ele se delicia com coisas tão banais!_ – Draco então desce das arquibancadas escondido e se coloca próximo à porta do vestiário. Escuta a movimentação dos garotos, risos e besteiras habituais. Eles começam a sair, parecendo ansiosos para deixar aquele lugar frio e voltar para dentro do castelo, onde conseguiriam algo quente para beber. Alguns ainda estão ali, mas logo os ouve despedirem-se de Harry, que chegou há poucos minutos. O loiro toma o cuidado de contar os jogadores, temeroso que alguém o visse. Chegou até a porta e viu que o alvo de seu desejo enlouquecido estava com o armário aberto, oculto de sua visão, mas com certeza ali. Escutou quando ele guardou seus equipamentos no armário. Não pôde mais segurar a ansiedade. Precisava vê-lo, senti-lo, de qualquer jeito ou iria enlouquecer.

Aproximou-se, contornando a fileira de armários que dava privacidade ao vestiário. O moreno estava ali, de costas para ele, já sem camisa, acomodando sua vassoura com cuidado antes de sentar e tirar os protetores de perna. – _Aiai...!_ – um tremor o percorre de alto a baixo e ele morde o lábio inferior para conter a vontade de agarrá-lo. – _Esse uniforme de jogador o deixa sexy demais! E a pele! Parecendo tão macia..._ – Cada gota de suor que escorria pelas suas espáduas era acompanhada de perto pelos olhos gulosos do loiro. Tudo aquilo aumentava a fúria do desejo e começava a tirar a razão de Draco, que sem conseguir mais se conter, avançou contra Harry, prensando-o contra a parede.

- Que é isso?! Quem... – O garoto surpreso se voltou levemente e encarou a face quase insana de seu atacante, mas logo em seguida foi empurrado de volta contra a parede. Sua pele nua se arrepiando toda com seu contato frio. – Que pensa que está fazendo? Está maluco?

Mas o loiro nada disse, sua atenção voltada para a nuca à sua frente, provando-a com os lábios, aspirando o cheiro inebriante que o outro exalava. Sua mão direita deslizou pela cintura do moreno e depois foi descendo até as coxas. O outro braço mantinha sua presa colada à parede, enquanto sua boca percorria e se deliciava com aquela pele macia.

- Delícia... – Sua voz sai rouca e insana – Você é delicioso! – murmurou sem pensar que estava sendo ouvido. Apenas saiu de sua boca.

- Eu... Você...?! Pare... Pare com isso!

O loiro sequer o ouviu, continuando o ataque, em sua ânsia por tê-lo consigo. Pôde sentir a tensão naquele corpo indefeso diante de sua loucura. Isso o excitou ainda mais, mordendo o ombro do moreno, que reagiu, tentando soltar-se, mas em vão. Aquilo tudo parecia ter dado uma energia sobre-humana ao jovem Malfoy. Mas seguida à vigorosa mordida, veio uma deliciosa lambida no local ferido, percorrendo-lhe depois as costas, do meio das escápulas, passando pela nuca, até chegar à raiz dos cabelos. No mesmo instante, a pele dele se arrepiou inteira, deixando o loiro ainda mais satisfeito.

Malfoy estava cada vez mais excitado, sentindo a tensão dentro de suas calças aumentando a cada reação do moreno. Encostou-se então às costas de Harry, esfregando-se levemente para estimular ainda mais os seus sentidos. Como se isso fosse possível! O moreno se moveu com grande esforço, conseguindo empurrá-lo, os dois se encarando frente a frente. Encarou os olhos verdes completamente apavorados. Foi então que Draco percebeu a loucura que o dominara, sentindo medo de si mesmo. Onde estava o autocontrole que tanto procurava manter? Deu um passo atrás e fugiu em disparada, em direção às masmorras.

**oOo**

Harry deixou o campo cansado e enregelado. Só pensava em chegar à torre e tomar um bom banho quente. Nem se fosse maluco ele tomaria banho neste vestiário que parecia uma geleira, ainda mais à noite. Guardou seu equipamento com o cuidado habitual. Quando se preparava para sentar e tirar os protetores de perna, foi empurrado contra a parede fria. Reconheceu seu atacante pelo perfume, tentou se voltar para vê-lo, mas a surpresa de se sentir acuado lhe tirava as forças.

Aquele assédio se prolongou por um tempo que pareceu longo, apesar de se terem passado poucos minutos. Sua pele estava arrepiada, será que era por causa do frio ou por causa do calor do assédio? Pois não pôde negar a sensação que aquilo tudo lhe causava. Apesar de sentir-se invadido por aquelas carícias forçadas, algo dentro dele apreciava o toque. Queria resistir. Afinal, era mais forte e mais alto, mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo parecia paralisado, escravo daquelas sensações que nunca sentira antes. A língua quente que se insinuava e percorria sem pudor suas costas o deixaram excitado, de verdade. Isso o deixou profundamente abalado, queria gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo, desejava que ele continuasse... Então, absorto no que fazia, ele murmurou palavras soltas de encontro ao seu pescoço, fazendo com que Harry reconhecesse, aterrorizado, sua voz. Tentou se soltar, queria encará-lo, pois não acreditou que fosse ele mesmo.

Pediu que ele parasse, mas ele não ouvia... Sentiu então o loiro encostar-se por trás de si, percebeu também que ele estava excitado e a sensação do outro roçando nele logo o fez sentir que estava despertando igualmente. Temia admitir para si mesmo que estava gostando disso ainda mais, extasiado com o leve movimento deste sobre suas nádegas já sensíveis. Isso o apavorou mais do que o ataque em si, o medo das próprias sensações era maior que tudo. Empurrou Malfoy com força, coisa que poderia ter feito antes se não estivesse tão embriagado de prazer e voltou-se para encará-lo.

A insanidade que vira, momentos antes nos olhos cinza, desvaneceu-se lentamente e o terror gradativamente tomou conta de seu olhar. O altamente controlado Malfoy perdera a razão e atacara aquele que sempre fora seu maior inimigo? Os dois permaneceram ainda algum tempo se observando, ofegantes, tontos demais para tomarem qualquer atitude. Quando o loiro saiu em disparada, não havia raiva no coração de Harry. Isso seria muito natural diante do acontecido, mas o único sentimento que o dominava era uma profunda decepção. Não a decepção por ter visto uma faceta de Draco que não imaginara, mas lamentava que toda aquela loucura tivesse acabado assim.

**oOo**

Como estava cansado! Tão cansado que não sabia como estava conseguindo fazer o caminho de volta para a torre. Detenções com Snape eram sempre exaustivas. Ele já tivera uma semana horrorosa, sem conseguir dormir direito, pois era só fechar os olhos e sonhar com o loiro gentil o beijando sob as estrelas, sim sabia agora que tinha sido ele, ou com o loiro tarado o atacando no vestiário. Em ambos os casos, ele acordava suado e excitado. Assim sendo, sua noite acabava sempre no banheiro se aliviando sob o chuveiro morno, lembrando-se dos sonhos enriquecidos pela sua imaginação, que eram ainda mais eróticos que o que realmente acontecera. Não sabia se estava mais assustado com o que acontecera na realidade ou com os sonhos. Nos sonhos Draco não fugia dele, pelo contrário, eles enlouqueciam um ao outro, sim era tudo consensual, a ponto de consumarem o desejo de ambos. Seria assim, se Harry não acordasse na hora fatal.

O simples pensamento nisso tinha o dom de deixá-lo aéreo, alheio ao que estava acontecendo ou a onde estava. Por isso não ouviu os feitiços sussurrados às suas costas. Simplesmente sentiu as pernas bambearem e seu corpo ir ao chão. Não teve nem tempo de pegar sua varinha...

- _Incarcerous_! – A voz era baixa, quase um sussurro – Silêncio!

Draco saiu de trás de uma coluna, na parede, chegando perto de Harry, devidamente amarrado nos pulsos e nos tornozelos e quietinho, já que tentava falar e não saía som nenhum de sua boca. O sorriso nos lábios do sonserino era de dar medo. Agarrou Harry pelos pulsos firmemente amarrados arrastando-o para o outro lado do corredor. Junto à coluna onde estivera escondido, tinha uma entrada, uma porta estreita, arrastou o moreno consigo por ela. Harry olhava para todos os lados, sem conseguir ver nada naquela escuridão, à mercê de Draco Malfoy que parou, deixando-o largado no chão enquanto acendia uma das tochas da sala. Depois chegou perto de sua presa, agarrando-o pelas cordas nos pulsos e prendendo-os para cima, em um gancho na ponta de uma corrente que pendia do teto.

- _Finite Incantatem_. – Ele disse, apontando a varinha para os tornozelos amarrados, encarando o dono dos olhos verdes cravados em sua pessoa e evidentemente assustado. – Finalmente... Achei que você ia demorar a noite toda... – Harry desviou o olhar do rosto à sua frente, fazendo um reconhecimento do lugar à sua volta. Uma sala grande, empoeirada, a não ser pelo espaço onde estavam que estava mais limpo. Vários apetrechos de tortura empoeirados, esquecidos pelo tempo tinham sido afastados. Correntes com grilhões pendiam das paredes e do teto. Aquelas coisas dariam um belo museu dos horrores... E deixavam Harry muito apreensivo. Ficou ainda mais ao olhar para Draco, que o olhava com aquela expressão perturbada de ultimamente, o sorriso torto e irônico congelado nos lábios.

O loiro chegou ainda mais perto, quase se encostando ao moreno. Chegou com o rosto perto de sua vítima, que desviou o rosto, sem perceber que expunha totalmente o pescoço, deixando espaço para que o loiro o explorasse, para que se aproximasse e aspirasse profundamente o perfume da sua pele. Harry pôde sentir o calor da respiração no pescoço, junto à artéria que pulsava ali, e não esperava que o loiro, vendo a pulsação acelerada, o provocasse com tamanha audácia. Draco abriu os lábios e sugou aquele local, com a gana de quem estava a morrer de sede. O moreno levou um choque, que correu por sua coluna toda, até chegar à nuca arrepiando todo o couro cabeludo. Harry estava desesperado com a confusão de sentimentos que o assolava. Como da outra vez... Seu corpo reagia, correspondendo aos arroubos do outro garoto que o assediava com carícias quase inocentes, mas extremamente sensuais. Ele não fazia nada mais que beijá-lo e acariciá-lo levemente ou encostar-se nele, isso era o suficiente para incendiá-lo por inteiro. Já sentia o pulso acelerado, o corpo quente, e em pouco tempo seu membro estaria totalmente desperto. Mantinha os olhos fortemente cerrados enquanto gemidos e gritos mudos pelo feitiço escapavam de sua garganta. Sentia-se assustado por que nunca reagira desta forma com ninguém, nunca um beijo tinha provocado tamanha comoção em seu corpo. Ele não queria que fosse assim, forçado, mas também não queria que ele parasse, ser tocado daquela forma era aterrorizante e delicioso. O loiro não dava folga, passando a língua no local que pouco antes sugara com os lábios, várias e várias vezes, como que memorizando aquele sabor.

Harry percebeu que Draco foi diminuindo o ímpeto da carícia, até que ele estava imóvel à sua frente, sabia disso por que sentia o calor da sua presença junto a si. Entreabriu os olhos, sua visão periférica mostrou que ele tinha razão. Draco continuava à sua frente, imóvel. Ele não parecia tão desequilibrado, parecia mais hesitante. Estava também inquieto, como se estivesse em dúvida entre ficar ou fugir.

O olhar prateado se suavizou. Parecia determinado. Mãos delicadas e suaves tocaram seu rosto, delineando o contorno da face, dos olhos, da boca. Dedos longos se entremearam nos cabelos negros, nas têmporas, olhos fixos nos seus, descendo por seu rosto até se fixarem na sua boca... Aproximando-se, parando por um instante, antes dos lábios se tocarem, o olhar súplice encarando o seu, pedindo permissão... Lábios macios acariciando os seus, docemente, levando sua memória a recriar com riqueza de detalhes, o céu estrelado à sua volta. Mãos suaves, de dedos longos e fortes, pousando em sua cintura, trazendo-o para perto, até colarem-se um ao outro. Harry cedeu. Não estava preparado para tanto carinho... Entreabriu os lábios espontaneamente dando passagem para a língua atrevida. Pela primeira vez, desde aquela noite há uma semana atrás, correspondeu a uma carícia do loiro. O beijo era lento e gentil, vários minutos se passaram, o beijo foi acabando, para relutância de ambos, até que seus lábios se separaram. Os olhares se encontraram sem raiva, sarcasmo ou rancor, apenas curioso. Draco afastou-se um passo atrás. Ainda com os olhos presos nos do outro, levantou a varinha, recebendo do outro um olhar límpido, sem medo.

- _Finite Incantatem_. – Libertou as mãos do moreno e devolveu-lhe a voz.

- Draco... – Isso foi o bastante para fazer o loiro estremecer de satisfação.

Harry deu um passo à frente se aproximando. Estendeu a mão, mas antes que o tocasse, o som de palmas, acompanhados de passos quebrou o momento fazendo-os se voltarem para a direção deste. Um garoto se aproximava de ambos, o sorriso de desdém e um olhar de profundo ódio estampados na face.

- Bravo! Lindo! Parabéns Malfoy, você conseguiu se tornar um grande cretino! Soltá-lo! Por Merlin! E você Potter foi um perfeito idiota. Pois se alguém me amarrasse, me deixasse mudo e me forçasse dessa forma, ainda mais sendo meu inimigo, quando eu me visse solto, no mínimo ele estaria no St. Mungos agora... Mas isso é para eu aprender a deixar de ser burro, e não cometer outra besteira dessas... Só um tolo como eu colocaria uma poção do amor numa bebida e a ofereceria para um grifinório. Numa coisa você está absolutamente certo Draco, não devemos nos misturar com gente desta laia... Só não entendi naquela hora por que você bebeu no lugar dele. Mas agora compreendo tudo. – o garoto deu meia volta e saiu da sala rapidamente, deixando os dois perplexos, parados no meio da sala. Ambos se fitaram e Draco se surpreendeu ao encontrar no olhar de Harry uma grande dose de... Decepção...??

Harry suspirou profundamente. Seus ombros caíram, os olhos com expressão vazia baixaram ao chão e ele deixou a sala. Draco ficou sozinho, olhando o moreno que se afastava sem uma palavra de recriminação.

**oOo**

Harry entrou na sala comunal a passos lentos, muito cansado e profundamente chateado. Já estada quase ao pé da escada para o dormitório masculino quando o som de uma voz que o chamava o sobressaltou.

- Harry! – Era Hermione que o aguardava, sozinha, sentada na poltrona ao lado da lareira. – Quero falar com você. – Harry desviou-se do caminho e se sentou na poltrona ao lado. – O que está acontecendo com você? Está cada vez mais cansado, com olheiras, parece que não dorme há dias, está tão abatido...

- ... – Harry suspirou e se recostou na poltrona, para só então olhar para a amiga.

- Não quer me contar, Harry? Eu sei que algo está errado. Você sabe que pode confiar, vou ouvir e procurar ajudar no que eu puder...

- Mione, há mais de uma semana que eu não durmo direito. Desde aquela tarde em Hogsmead, lembra? No Três Vassouras...

- Lembro, aquela afronta do Malfoy e depois a saída intempestiva dele.

- Isso. Depois daquilo, eu disse que estava cansado disso tudo, que ia procurar evitar o Malfoy ao máximo... Só que nada foi como eu queria Mione. Pelo contrário, está tudo muito pior!

Harry contou tudo que andava acontecendo durante aquela semana odiosa, inclusive sobre os sonhos, mas sem entrar em detalhes muito íntimos. Contou dos assédios, de como se sentia em relação a eles, de como os odiava, mas não queria que parassem, e como isso o assustava. Contou do comportamento mais do que estranho do loiro, e finalmente do interlúdio de momentos atrás. Falou acima de tudo do que estava sentindo, a emoção do primeiro beijo verdadeiro que recebera e que fora desastrosamente interrompido por aquele sonserino maluquinho e o quanto isso o decepcionara. Foi aí que Hermione lhe deu um pequeno esclarecimento.

- Mas Harry, isso não é possível!

- Como não? Ele mesmo confessou que colocou a poção na cerveja amanteigada que me ofereceu...

- Sim, eu entendi perfeitamente. Ele colocou, ofereceu a você, veio o Malfoy e, de puro despeito, bebeu tudo, no seu lugar. Veja bem, a pessoa que bebe essa espécie de poção, fica fortemente atraída pela pessoa em quem fixa o olhar na hora em que ela faz efeito. No caso, ele tinha os olhos fixos nos seus. Algumas poções chegam a provocar reações espantosas! Tais como irritação na pele, como se ardesse, queimasse, a pessoa se sente agoniada, incomodada, por não estar ao lado do objeto de sua atração. Em alguns casos, quando a pessoa está por perto, não consegue se conter, sente um desejo irresistível de ver, chegar perto, tocar, sentir o cheiro e o gosto desta pessoa por quem está profundamente atraída... E quando consegue o objetivo de tocar, cheirar, beijar o objeto de desejo, as sensações ruins passam. Mais do que isso, ela sente um prazer embriagador! Deve ser assustador sentir algo assim sem saber o que está acontecendo...

- Isso! É exatamente desta forma que ele tem agido... – e os olhos de Harry se entristeceram – E isso significa que ele tem agido assim só por causa da poção, nada disso era de verdade. O beijo, o carinho, nada foi real.

- Não Harry, não foi isso o que eu disse...

- Mas acabou de dizer! Disse que a pessoa que bebe esse tipo de poção fica incontrolável!

- Não. Um dos objetivos desse tipo de poção, é acordar o verdadeiro sentimento que a pessoa tem no coração. Quanto maior for o sentimento que a pessoa que está sob o feitiço sentir pela outra, mais violentas serão as reações, aí sim as sensações se tornam incontroláveis! Se a pessoa não tiver uma atração genuína pela outra, ela consegue perfeitamente controlar as reações do seu corpo, elas não serão tão intensas. O mais importante disso: o efeito desse tipo de poção, não dura mais que vinte e quatro horas, pra que tivesse um efeito de mais de uma semana, a dose teria que ser renovada todos os dias, no mesmo horário e nas mesmas condições, ou seja, as pessoas teriam que estar juntas e olhando nos olhos uma da outra.

- Quer dizer, que só a parte que eu contei que se passou no jardim é que estava sob efeito da poção?

- É, e ainda assim parcialmente, por que a maior parte das emoções são totalmente verdadeiras...

Harry sorriu. Relaxou na poltrona, como não conseguia fazer há muito tempo. A risada do moreno ecoou na sala comunal, contagiante, fazendo com que Hermione sorrisse também, feliz ao ver a alegria do amigo. Harry se pôs de pé, o cansaço e o desânimo sumindo como por encanto. Essa ia ser uma bela noite.

- Obrigado Mione, me sinto muito melhor agora. – Beijou a face da amiga que sorria, e se recolheu.

**oOo**

Já era tarde, Harry esperava pacientemente no corredor, sob a capa de invisibilidade com a varinha a postos. Sabia que Draco estava fazendo a ronda... Logo ele ia voltar para a Sonserina. Já tinha tudo planejado, era questão de esperar. Logo o loiro despontou na outra ponta do corredor, vinha distraído, estava nas masmorras, onde para ele era lugar seguro... Foi só esperar ele passar.

- Estupefaça! – Correu a segurá-lo para que não fosse ao chão. Harry quase se arrependeu... Não gostava de atacar pelas costas, mas desta vez não tinha outro jeito. Pegou o loiro nos braços, não era pesado. Levou-o para a mesma sala onde tinham estado da última vez. Lá tinha uma antiga mesa de torturas. Colocou-o sobre ela e prendeu-o pelos pulsos e tornozelos. Acendeu as tochas, todas elas, queria que tudo ficasse bem iluminado, queria ver a expressão dele para que não ficasse nenhuma dúvida em sua mente. Conjurou uma cadeira e preparou-se para esperar.

Draco começou a mexer-se. Primeiro as pálpebras, franziu as sobrancelhas ante a claridade, tentou colocar o braço sobre os olhos, mas não pode... Estavam presos e ao percebê-lo... Abriu os olhos e fitou o pulso imobilizado. Voltou o rosto para o outro lado e ficou rubro ce cólera!

- Potter... O que significa isso? – a voz saiu toldada pela ira, por entre os dentes travados.

- Ahhh! É... Eu precisava falar com você, e como achei que você não viria de bom grado, resolvi usar da sua estratégia.

- Falar... Comigo? – Bufou, soprando os fios da franja de sobre os olhos. – E precisava ser preso nisso?

- Ahn... Se eu chegasse e dissesse: Malfoy, vamos até uma sala deserta, precisamos conversar... Você iria?

- Claro que não! Mas isso não é motivo pra me enfeitiçar e prender nessa coisa! É ultrajante!

- Verdade!? Mas quando era eu pendurado por cordas e correntes não era ultrajante não é?

- É completamente diferente... Eu...

- Oh! É claro que é... – Um sorriso cínico estampou-se nos lábios de Harry. – É sempre diferente quando se é a vítima e não o agressor... – Os olhos cinzas refletiam pânico – Quando se é o forçado, o assediado, o sofredor, aí sim entendemos o significado da palavra injustiça, principalmente quando estamos indefesos diante da violência.

- Potter, solte-me agora mesmo... – O loiro disse furioso – Você sabe que eu não tive culpa, eu estava enfeitiçado, ainda estou. Eu devia ter pegado aquele cretino quando entrou aqui e confessou ter me enfeitiçado pelos colarinhos. Devia tê-lo torturado com uma imperdoável, aquele traidor da própria casa...

- Acontece seu idiota, que ele não ia enfeitiçar você, ele queria **me** enfeitiçar, lembra-se? **Eu** é que era o alvo. Mas você tinha que me provocar, me afrontar, bancar o infantil mais uma vez, não é? – Harry o provocava impiedosamente – E é sob essa desculpa que você quer se justificar por ter me agredido, me usado, me forçado? Você acha que isso foi justo?

- Não foi assim... Você sabe que não... Eu não conseguia me controlar, QUE DROGA! Que merda de grifinório é você? Você sabe que eu estava sob um feitiço! Tudo que eu fiz foi por causa da poção daquele estúpido!

- Quer dizer, que você afirma que só me beijou, acariciou, abraçou, por causa da poção... – Harry falava docemente, a expressão inocente disfarçando o olhar divertido.

- Mas é claro que sim... Eu nunca sentiria nada parecido por você se não fosse sob feitiço... Quer fazer o favor de parar com essa conversa besta e me soltar daqui?

- Nooossa! Ele está quase educado hoje, conseguiu usar um por favor no meio desse praguejamento todo. Me sinto honrado. – Harry estava se divertindo muito, estava sorrindo, o loiro só não percebia por que estava muito exaltado.

- Então agora você vai se vingar. Certo, isso eu posso entender. Se fosse eu, me vingaria também. – o loiro usava de todo seu sarcasmo.

- Você me vê nessa escola, pelos corredores, nas salas de aula, desde os onze anos, e não aprendeu ainda? – Harry estava sério – Eu não me vingo Malfoy. Eu não o odeio como você parece pensar. Já me cansei deste jogo de gato e rato, sonserino e grifinório, ou seja lá que nome você quer dar a isso. Queria apenas que você entendesse o que me fez. Eu quero conversar com você, só conversar. Quero esclarecer alguns pontos e quero garantir que você vai me ouvir de qualquer maneira, de preferência sem me azarar. – Harry respirou fundo antes de começar. – Essa estória de poção já foi longe demais. Pelo amor de Merlin, já faz quinze dias!

- Você não sabe o que eu passei, não foi você que bebeu...

- Por que você meteu o nariz onde não era chamado. Mas não é essa a questão. Eu sei muito bem o que ela provoca, na pele, no corpo, a irritação, o desejo incontrolável... Sei de tudo.

- Se você sabe, Cara de Cicatriz, então porque me prend...

- Mas ela não funciona assim com qualquer pessoa. O que ela faz é trazer à tona sentimentos escondidos no coração das pessoas – Draco arregalou os olhos, profundamente chocado com o que ele entendia que o moreno estava querendo dizer. – Quanto maiores e profundas as emoções que a pessoa nutre pela outra, mais forte é o efeito dela.

- Você não está querendo dizer...

- Já disse. Se você já não tivesse atração, desejo, sentimentos, seja lá como você queira chamar, por mim, seu corpo não reagiria da forma como reagiu, não com essa intensidade. Enfrente Draco, vai ser melhor.

- De maneira nenhuma, eu não sinto nada por você ouviu? Eu sou um Malfoy, e se não fosse por essa poção não teria ficado atrás de você esse tempo todo...

- Draco...

- Não me chame assim! – O olhar denunciava o temor que ele sentia.

- Draco, a poção só funciona por vinte e quatro horas... Tudo que você fez desde aquele momento no vestiário, foi só você. Não tinha poção nenhuma agindo. Quando você me soltou das cordas, estávamos por nossa conta. Não teve feitiço nenhum, só nós dois. Entende? – O loiro estava emudecido pelo pânico. Harry ficou de pé e chegou perto do loiro. – Só você... – aproximou-se ainda mais, os lábios quase se encostando um no outro – E eu... – E beijou-o.

Draco foi pego de surpresa pela atitude do moreno. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela delicadeza do beijo. A um toque de varinha de Harry nos grilhões e o loiro estava solto. Harry afastou os lábios, olharam-se.

- Não ficou com raiva de mim... – os olhos cinzas estavam calmos.

- Não, eu... – Harry suspirou – Gostei de cada momento. – O loiro sorriu convencido, oferecendo os lábios para outro beijo.

E Harry o beijou. Eles não sabiam o que havia acontecido, que mudara tudo em tão pouco tempo. Talvez fosse o destino. É isso, eles foram tocados pelo destino.

**FIM**


End file.
